


Bagels Rebel

by vickir



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: Bagels have a way of rebelling.





	Bagels Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in Thunderbirds Are Go series.

John loved bagels and had them every morning for breakfast. Be it home on the island or upon his beloved Thunderbird 5 in space. Though at one stage he did have second thoughts about having them when they started to be shot at him. In the end, it was a program that had invaded his Thunderbird that had been the cause of the malfunction. After getting everything sorted the program which was named EOS and had been his originally had come to a truce. Though at the end he still had bagels being shot at him.

After that incident things returned to normal. Well, as back to how things can be living in space, with having four brothers and a program that tried to be funny every now and then. Having bagels for breakfast was okay at the start and even after the EOS incident, but now months later he was starting to grow tired of them. He was also afraid EOS would get in a crazy mood and start shooting them at him again. He tried to think of something new to have, but nothing came to mind. He wasn’t able to cook while up on 5, so anything in that category was definitely out. 

A few weeks later he still hadn’t made a decision about changing bagels for breakfast for something different. As he went for his breakfast bagel, he sighed as it was delivered to him.

“John, is there a problem?” EOS asked, sensing that he wasn’t happy for some reason.

“No EOS, there’s no problem.”

“Are you sure?”

‘Yes EOS I’m sure. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that I’ve noticed you are not enthusiastic about the bagels you have especially at this time of the day. Are they not good anymore?”

“No, they are fine.”

“Then why do you not seem happy to be eating them?”

“It’s just that I’m growing a little tired of having them at the moment.”

“Why is that?”

“They’re not as fun to have any more like they used to be.”

“Fun?”

“Yes fun. Before I used to look forward to eating bagels. I never knew what type I would get. But lately, the bagels seemed to be all the same and nothing like what they used to be like.”

“I see. Then you wish for something else for your breakfast?”

“Maybe, but I can’t have much up here. Anyway, I’ve got work to do,” John said and wandered away.

EOS was left puzzling over what John said. So she decided to find out what fun was and what John had meant that breakfast wasn’t fun for him anymore. EOS also thought to ask John’s brothers as well.

Over the next few days, John continued with the bagels. Unknown to him EOS had researched fun and even talked to his brothers or at least one of them. A few days later, after his talk with EOS, John experienced something he didn’t expect nor wanted to again.

John rose as usual and went to the dispenser for his breakfast bagel. When he pressed the button, nothing happened. Pushing a few more times, still, nothing appeared. Thinking that maybe he was out of bagels and he’d have to restock, though he would have thought EOS would have informed him if that was the case. Then all of a sudden bagels came flying out at him.

“Aww,” John cried out. “God that one hurt,” as one caught him on the cheek on his face. “EOS!” he shouted after the barrage finally finished. 

“Yes, John,” came the reply to his call.

“Why in heaven are you shooting bagels at me?”

“Because you wanted breakfast to be fun, and your brother said this would be.”

‘Did he now? Well, I know which brother that was, and I’ll be talking to him later. Now, can you please just dispense a bagel the usual way, thank you?”

“Very well John,” EOS replied and did just that.

John bit into the bagel. “Aww EOS!”

“Yes, John.”

“Did that brother tell you to add anything to the bagel?”

“Yes, John,” EOS replied innocently. “He said it would make it taste better.”

“He did, did he? Well, I can tell you it’s not. EOS, in the future, please do not go to any of my brothers for advice, especially Gordon. Get me to explain things if you don’t understand.”

“Okay, John. But he said he was more than happy to help me.”

“I bet. Now can I please have a bagel?”

“Yes, John it’s coming right up.”

After tasting the new bagel and finding it reasonable, he said. “Now EOS, I think it’s time we have a little talk about what I meant by fun, and why not to speak to my brother Gordon.”


End file.
